multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bishaurt
The Bishaurt are a powerful race from the Aurion Galaxy in Undrishuar. They are descended from copepods in Dinoterra. Despite these humble origins, they have become a great power in their native galaxy, and around many other galaxies. History The ancestors of the Bishaurt were first seeded around 300 million years ago, although temporal technology from an ancient species means that they had 420 subjective million years. Around 18 million years ago, the tree-dwelling ancestors of the Bishaurt became like ground hornbills, moving to the forest floor. Their back legs became used for walking, whilst the front were used for manipulating objects. When the forest dried up, they were in a very good position to become larger and more intelligent, eventually evolving into the modern Bishaurt species. This modern Bishaurt developed farming 8,000 years ago, and technological progress followed. When they became space-faring, the galaxy was just beginning to churn out new sapients. The Bishaurt began to conquer many of the other races, leading to galactic warfare. They expanded to a second galaxy as well. Rifts were discovered, and were thought to be of their own galaxy, and thus were treated as interesting phenomina, but just a strange wormhole. When a drone was safely sent in and retrieved, though, it was discovered it was another universe. Artificial rifts were created, and the Crossverse was seen for the first time. Neel Jetalwo, a Bishaurt politician, started a vote to stop fighting, as it was clear that races could have got past this point, and been much more powerful. It eventually succeeded, and making peace with the other races became a top priority. The Bishaurt entered Viperius recently, close to Centro. Biology The skull of a Bishaurt contains many things that show its ancient ancestry. The maxillapedes have become the outer jaw, with a long thin antennae and a shorter, mandible-like one sticking out. The maxillae are located within. The outer jaw is suited for crushing food, whilst the inner ones are better at slicing up and drawing food into the gullet. This helps with their omnivorous diet. The eyes have two camera eyes, set within a layer of a simple pit eye, giving a mask-like appearance. The Bishaurt's necks are made from exoskeleton incased in muscle. Within the exoskeleton, the gullet is located. Just outside is the windpipe. The main body has five exoskeletal segments. The first has the feathered wings, the second has the arms, the third has the plated wings, and the last two are legs. The tail is made from four parts, with the last two being hooks, a relic from their tree-dwelling past. This is used for carrying smaller things in a modern Bishuart. Military Due to a great number of wars, spanning over galaxies, the Bishaurts have very powerful weapons. They have a total navy of about 12 billion ships. Ships Tyrant class Tyrant class ships are the largest Bishaurt ships. They are also the rarest ships in the Bishaurt's military, with only twelve in existance. The largest of these is the Spatial Overlord, at 120km. They have are basically moving fortresses, and are used to guard strategic locations. Bombarder class Bombarder class ships would be considered Dreadnoughts, by most standards. They are 90km long. There are two main types: Heavy bombarder and light. The main difference between the two is that the heavy has weaponry to destroy ground locations and other dreds, while light bombarders are more suited to taking out smaller ships and ground cannons. Hound class Hound classes are used as cruisers. They attack other ships in groups, wearing them away with a constant stream of weaponry. Pioneer class Pioneer class ships are the equivalent of frigates. They head in front of other ships, and do lone missions. They often have a large weaponry, so they are able to deal with larger groups of ships. Guard class Guard class ships are used as destroyers would be. They guard larger ships such as Bombarders or Pioneers. Ship weaponry Gnasher laser Gnashers are the average laser weaponry, equipped on most ships and used mainly by Hounds, Pioneers and Guards (although Bombarders also use them if they decide to conserve the power for larger weapons). They run on antimatter. At 1 billion metres, a Hound class would use 10,000,000 megawatts of power with a 20-metre lens, to melt 0.65 metres of titanium armour in one second. Bombarder class ships would use 1,000,000,000 megawatts with a 30-metre lens to melt 219 metres of titanium a second, and the Spatial Overlord uses five times that amount of energy (although with a 25-metre lens, for better defence) to melt 634 metres of titanium a second. Ground weaponry Melee weapons The commonest Bishaurt melee weapons are similar to machetes with plasma-lined edges. These are handed to every Bishaurt recruit, as a machete is one of the most useful tools to have. The infantry can also have a retractable plasma blade about a metron long attached to their wrists and tail-hooks, and powerful shield generators on their wings and head.. The blades are able to be replaced with warhammers or maces, if the blade is unsuitable or if the soldier asks. Ranged weaponry Bishaurts use similar weapons to Viperius sapients, with pistols, snipers, rocket launchers, machine guns ect. They also add tiny grains of antimatter to bullets, enabling a tiny but effective explosion inside the target. Compared to races such as the Vorians, their smaller weapons are more powerful, but their thin arms and limbs mean that they are better at using slightly less powerful large weapons. Relations The Doer are the Bishaurt's ancient rivals. However, due to not wanting to get into a war in the first place, they agreed to a peace treaty when it was offered. Relation: Neutral Peace. The Hegan are usually left alone by the Bishaurt. The Hegan also signed the peace treaty, and are starting to begin relations with the Doer and Bishaurt. In previous years, the Bishaurt used to attack the Hegan every time they got a good piece of extra tech, and discovered that they were still no match for their fleet. All attempts at capturing a colony have failed. They currently warn any young warfaring races not to attack the Hegan. Relation: Neutral Peace. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Undrishuar Category:Aurion Category:Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Semi-Vertebrates Category:Bishaurt